


to the end of the rainbow

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: A Throne of Swans Series - Katharine & Elizabeth Corr
Genre: Community: writetomyheart, Established Relationship, Horseback Riding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: En route to the Citadel from the foot of the Silver Mountains on horseback, Valentin could appreciate the beauty of the land.
Relationships: Aron/Valentin (A Throne of Swans), Valentin & Veron (A Throne of Swans)
Kudos: 1
Collections: write to my heart





	to the end of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _**write to my heart**_ shiritori community! My starter was "So much for catching up on new shows **en route."**

En route to the Citadel from the foot of the Silver Mountains, on horseback rather than down in the ancient tunnels or up amongst the silvery white mists of the stratus clouds, Valentin could appreciate the beauty of the land in ways he had only rarely experienced. Gentle raindrops landed on his cheeks, rather than whipping him in the face as he flew, and he savoured the quiet stillness of the air, the scent of the weather about to turn, and even the way the mud squelched beneath the horses' hooves.

His skin prickled with the desire - _need_ \- to transform, and to spread his wings after being grounded so long, but there would be time enough for that. For now, he could be content to be by Aron's side. Though it broke his heart to do so, he'd thought often about how Aron must have struggled in those early days, after the loss of his limb, for his loss had been so much more than his arm. Yet by the time Valentin met him, he had been indisputably and perfectly whole. The only thing that had really, truly shaken Aron was the loss of his sister. Bile rose in his throat when he recalled his own brother's part in the events that led to Odette's murder, and he wondered whether or not he would ever really forgive Veron. Whether or not he _should._

Discovering the answers to those questions, he knew, would take time.

Aron smiled as the glittering granite walls of the Silver Citadel became visible through the thinning mist. These feelings for him were new enough that Valentin's heart still beat a little faster at the sight of that smile, reaching his green eyes with a sparkling intensity. He'd grown to love the Citadel, too. Just as he hoped Aron would one day visit Celonia and grow to love Valentin's home.

Beyond the Citadel, a rainbow carved through the blue-grey sky in a graceful arch. As a fledgling he'd flown towards them, determined to bathe in their light, before he'd learned it was impossible. Even after, there were times he'd raced towards them, primary feathers providing the thrust he needed as he rode the wind. Sometimes the journey alone was worth the effort. He hoped that one day Veron would realise that, too.

"Something on your mind?" Aron's ice blonde hair peeked out from beneath his woolen hood, damp with rain and in dire need of a towel.

"What would you say to a race?" His eyes lit up, with that spark that Valentin loved so much. Aron gave him a sly smile.

"And what prize would the winner receive?"

"Let us agree upon...a kiss," he said, grinning as he took the reins, and Aron followed suit without debate, their horses galloping so fast that it was almost like flying without the need to transform. Aron showed off, racing on ahead as the wind whipped his hood back, but Valentin didn't mind.

After all, he couldn't lose.


End file.
